fairytailomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Taurus
Taurus, "The Golden Bull", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Background Physical Appearance Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body. When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side. Synopsis Abilities Master Axemanship Specialist: Taurus is a melee-oriented Celestial Spirit who utilizes an axe in battle, and, despite being sometimes portrayed as comically clumsy due to his perverse tendencies towards Lucy and her foes alike, has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned. Not only that, Taurus also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magic Bullets shot from a member of Naked Mummy before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability. *'Rampage': Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus' own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain. *'Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran': A combo attack used alongside Scorpio; Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent. Immense Strength: As evident of his massive build and his role as a melee fighter, Taurus possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets he provides his summoner with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual. He's shown capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands. He was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. Immense Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his hulking mass and size, Taurus has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose himself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at him in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging his axe. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long, something which would kill him by slowly drawing away his life force. Equipment Labrys: Taurus possesses a signature weapon, this being a large twin-headed axe called a Labrys, which he's always shown carrying around. Such weapon possesses symmetrical blades, with light gray cutting edges and black central parts, which are adorned by light gray carvings; the carvings on both blades, when taken together, seem to represent a stylized horned helmet, in reference to Taurus' bull theme. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, which has the handled end wrapped in bandages and the upper, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point. When not in use, Taurus carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt crossing his chest diagonally via an apposite metal hook. Relationships * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Supporting Characters